


Black day

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, PWP, This is horrible I'm sorry lol, basically smut, bc 2jae has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae accidentally eats noodles on black day, so he goes to his boyfriend to reassure him he's not single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black day

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys don't know, black day in Korea is where single people usually eat jjajangmyeon noodles. I really wanted to write someone just taking care of my baby youngjae but it turned into smut and bad smut at that oops lol

Got7 finally has a day off after continuously promotion fly and home run. Mark and Jackson decides to head to the dorms for some much needed sleep. Yugyeom and Bambam go to the mall for some arcade games and shopping. Jinyoung goes off to the library, and jaebum goes to the recording studio to work on music.  
Youngjae, wanting to spend the day with his boyfriend jaebum but with no luck, heads to go eat first thinking he'll find something to do after he's full.

Walking through the streets near their dorms, he finds a jjajangmyeon restaurant that's big enough yet private to enjoy a meal alone. Finding it weird that a lot of people are eating alone, he shakes the thought off when his noodles arrive. He thanks the waitress and eats with no hurry. Once he's done, he get up to pay but the cashier says not worry about and smiles at him, "it's black day, and we're feeding all the single people for free during this hour." But youngjae isn't single, he happens to have a very gorgeous boyfriend who is dedicating his free time to their futures, he wants to announce but just smiles and walks out.

A bit frustrated, youngjae heads to the company building to at least spend some time with his boyfriend and tell him what happened earlier.  
"Hyuuuung" he calls out.  
"In here youngjae, I'm almost done so don't make too much noise okay?" Jaebum doesn't even bother to look up to him from his desk. Youngjae pouts but sits down quietly on the couch at the far end corner, playing a game on his phone.  
An hour passes by and youngjae is beyond bored. He wants attention and he wants it from his boyfriend. He walks up and moves Jaebum's chair just enough so he has room to climb onto his boyfriends lap. "Hyuuuung" he coos into Jaebum's neck. Jaebum lets out a sigh and ruffle his boyfriend's hair. "Someone thought I was single today" youngjae whines.

"Well no one other then the member know we're dating so yeah that's bound to happen," Jaebum chuckles.  
"But you don't understand hyung. It's black day today, and I ate jjajangmyeon. Alone." He didn't mean to sound annoyed, he just wanted his boyfriend to give him kisses and hugs.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to leave you alone today," Jaebum runs his hands down youngjae's spine to settle them on his hips.

"I know, but when the waitress didn't even let me pay because she thought I was sad and alone, it made me miss you more" youngjae snuggles closer to jaebum and plants a kiss on his neck where he knows his boyfriend is most sensitive.  
"mmm baby don't, let's wait until we're in our room" Jaebum looks down at his boyfriend whose eyes are filled with lust.  
"I have been waiting" youngjae whines and he kisses his way up jaebum jaw "and now I want my boyfriend to love me."  
"I always do" Jaebum kisses his lover on the cheek before he stands up and grabs youngjae by the hand to walk to the couch he was previously on.

Jaebum places youngjae gently in the middle of the couch and asks, "how do you want it?"  
"hmm" youngjae thinks for a second, "slow, I want you to make love to me hyung." He pulls his boyfriend in for a long kiss.  
"mm ok baby, get on top." Jaebum pulls away from the kiss to sits beside youngjae waiting for his lover to crawl on top of him.  
Youngjae wraps his legs around Jaebum's waist and begins unbuttoning his own shirt, but is stopped by jaebum pulling his hands towards his neck.  
"Let me take care of you, love" Jaebum continues where youngjae left off and takes off the shirt at an agonizing slow pace. "You're so beautiful" he places kisses on his chest and bites slowly on his collarbones. He laps his tongue around his nipple and sucks with enough pressure that causes youngjae to moan loudly. He spends a good amount of time giving each nipple equal attention until he is content with his work. 

Youngjae tries to cover his mouth but once again is stopped by his boyfriend. "This room is sound proof, don't hide your delicious noises from me." Just to be a tease, jaebum grinds up against youngjae's visible bulge with his own and earns a whimper from his lover.  
"Hyung" youngjae whines "kiss me."  
There was nothing youngjae loved more this kissing his boyfriend. He had never kissed anyone before jaebum, so for the first few month of their relationship he was content with just kissing.

Jaebum kisses youngjae with such love that even though their tongues are intertwined and a saliva trail is visible, youngjae can't find anything dirty about it. As they break apart to take a breath, jaebum works on removing his boyfriend from his jeans. Youngjae get up just enough to remove his pants completely along with his briefs, and after, he does the same to jaebum, along with his shirt. Snuggling back into Jaebum's neck, youngjae's hands begin to roam down his boyfriends torso. Jaebum's breathe hitches and youngjae smiles while traveling further down to play with the patch of hair right above the area needing the most attention.

Deciding things were moving too slowing, jaebum slides off the couch and sits down on the floor in between youngjae's thighs opening them further apart to take in the most beautiful sight. "You're so fucking sexing baby" Jaebum says as he leans close to his shaft to kiss the head and lick the beads of precum visible. Youngjae arches his back, and jaebum takes that moment to take all of his boyfriend into his mouth. Youngjae's head rolls back in pleasure and shudders as he feels his lover giving his balls the perfect amount of pressure.  
Jaebum hollows his cheeks and sucks his boyfriend off at an agonizing slow pace, and all youngjae wants to do is thrust up but is being held down by one of Jaebum's palms.  
"You wanted things slow, remember?" Jaebum teases and his voice sounding a little groggy.  
"Just fuck me hyung, I want you inside of me already. Please." Youngjae practically begs and who was Jaebum to deny him.  
"Alright, turn around." Finally, youngjae thinks.  
"I'm going to use my tongue since we don't have lube, tell me if it hurts too much okay?" Compared to his bad boy image, jaebum never did anything that would cause even minor harm to his boyfriend and always asks if he's okay during these acts of passion. Youngjae nods as he turns around on his knees and bends forward, keeping his hands on the couch for support. Jaebum laps around his hole to try to get his lover to relax, once he heard a steady paced breathing, he pushes forward with his tongue and he hears youngjae moan. They had made love for hours last night, and Jaebum was glad youngjae was still somewhat stretched, it made it easier to please him faster. Taking his tongue out, jaebum inserts two slick fingers in and begins scissoring trying to stretch him as far as possible. Youngjae pushing himself back to try and get more pleasure, and gasps when Jaebum adds a third fingers. Jaebum pumps the digits further in until he finally reaches his boyfriend's sweet spot.

"Jaebum hurry."

Jaebum quickly releases his fingers from the clenching heat and walks to his discarded jeans. Youngjae turns his head around to see his boyfriend already returning with a condom placed on his pulsing erection. Laying youngjae on his back, jaebum holds up his thighs and thrusts fully into him in one swift movement. His mind clouded with lust, and Jaebum pulling out to only thrust harder in, has youngjae over the edge, close to his release. Jaebum can feel youngjae clenching around him, he leans forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Seeing youngjae so close, jaebum quickens his pace wanting to cum at the same time.  
"Mm I'm going to cum hyung"  
"Cum for me baby" With one final thrust, youngjae cums onto both their stomachs with a loud moan, causing Jaebum to groan in pleasure and release inside of youngjae.

Youngjae whimpers as Jaebum pulls out to throw the used condom away. Jaebum gets dressed first, then brings his boyfriend his clothes to help him get dressed. Once they're both proper, jaebum takes youngjae's hand to walk back to the dorms.

"Maybe we should stop by to pick up some noodles, you got me craving jjajangmyeon now" Jaebum teases his boyfriend.

"Not funny hyung." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /),(\ I'll just leave now lol


End file.
